I can't wait for you
by Narush
Summary: Una noche, en las extensas llanuras de Gran Pulse, Hope intenta aclarar sus sentimientos sobre Lightning... Una pequeña conversación puede cambiar muchas cosas. / Aviso de posibles pequeños spoilers.


¡Hola, hola! :3 Bueeeno, antes que nada he de decir, por si hay algun despistado por ahí, que este fic es sobre la pareja LightningxHope (que sí, que sí, que la edad, blablabla, no me importa ¬¬ xD), so, quedáis avisados :)

Bien, la historia no tiene mucho que decir creo yo: Un paisaje hermoso. Una pequeña charla. Y mucho sentimiento por ahí. ¡Ah! Se desarrolla en algún momento aleatorio del juego, pero aquí Hope habrá crecido un poquito más rapido en altura o tamaño porque... porque yo he querido xDD Uhm, el one-shot sólo iba a tener unas tres hojas... pero por razones aleatorias al final ocupa catorce hojas. Asi que tendréis que soportarme un poco más :3

Sólo me queda decir que disfrutéis del fic y a dejar review que son gratis! (Por cada review regalo chocolatee ~)

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy XIII así como todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Square Enix y sus creadores.

P.D: La cursiva indica pensamientos y rayadas mentales de los personajes ~ (XD)

* * *

Los rayos de luz azulada que iluminaban las extensas tierras de Gran Pulse aquella noche hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera sin poder evitarlo. _Impresionante. _Sentado entre la hierba en lo alto de aquel acantilado, ese era el primer pensamiento que acudía a su mente al observar el paisaje que se alzaba ante él. En lo alto del inmenso cielo se encontraba su tierra natal; Cocoon, flotando como una especie de esfera perfecta llena de color y resplandor. Cualquiera que no supiera de su existencia seguramente pensaría que se trataba de una luna colgante que se encargaba de dar luz a toda la vida que habitaba Pulse. Le embargó una sensación de nostalgia. Cocoon. _Mi hogar._

Su mundo era tan diferente a éste. Un lugar que durante mucho tiempo había gozado de paz y tranquilidad, evadiendo los ataques de bestias provenientes de Pulse gracias a su avanzada tecnología y la protección de su propio Fal'Cie. Un lugar próspero, lleno de vida y grandes ciudades en el interior de su cáscara abarrotadas de gente. Y en dónde el miedo y odio al "infierno" conocido como Pulse estaba presente en su cultura y en cada ciudadano que habitaba en lo que ellos consideraban su paraíso perfecto. _Y hasta hace poco yo también lo creía así. _Ahora se sentía culpable y realmente estúpido por haber juzgado a su gente y sus tierras. Aún recordaba la expresión de asombro en el rostro de todos – incluido el suyo - cuando llegaron por primera vez a Gran Pulse, la sincera sonrisa en los labios de Vanille o las palabras algo melancólicas de Fang; "hogar dulce hogar", mientras sobrevolaban el lugar a lomos de Bahamut.

_Gran Pulse._ Un mundo salvaje pero a la vez sorprendentemente frágil, un lugar vibrante y lleno de vida. Un vasto terreno natural de inmensas llanuras, montes o lagos en donde la fauna y la vegetación pueden crecer libremente hasta alcanzar tamaños o aspectos que nunca imaginó ver. Un lugar que en algún momento de su historia había sido el hogar de una civilización próspera y de grandes ciudades que, como habían visto al regresar a Oerba; el hogar de Vanille y Fang, ahora no eran más que ruinas habitadas por las almas atormentadas que eran los Cie'th. En donde las bestias más peligrosas parecen sedientas de sangre y te hacen sentir como si fueran los dueños de aquel mundo; sin misericordia, regido por el instinto de supervivencia y bajo una ley básica: la ley del más fuerte. Sí, definitivamente Gran Pulse era un lugar realmente peligroso… Aun así, no podía evitar pensar que era aún más hermoso que peligroso. Los extraños y vívidos colores que cubrían como un manto todo el territorio, los gruñidos de bestias y el sonido apacible de la naturaleza que les acompañaba por la noche, los diferentes olores de cada zona o de cada planta, las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo…

Un mundo que, a pesar de estar bajo el capricho cruel e indiferente del Fal'Cie, olía a pura y gratificante libertad.

Sin duda alguna, Gran Pulse era un lugar mágico…

Cerró los ojos al sentir una brisa de aire golpear su rostro; húmeda y realmente refrescante, revolviendo su pelo y haciendo que soltase una especie de suspiro por la agradable sensación.

El resto del grupo seguía acampado en una zona despejada entre los árboles, a unos minutos de aquel acantilado, en donde habían decidido pasar la noche para descansar y comer algo alrededor de una buena hoguera hasta la mañana siguiente. Hacía ya casi una hora que se había separado de sus amigos y había ido a parar a aquel acantilado, con la excusa de querer despejar su mente y estar un tiempo a solas. Recordó fugazmente la sonrisa comprensiva de Sazh y el "ten cuidado, chico" de Snow los cuales, al igual que el resto, seguramente pensarían que la peligrosa aventura en la que estaban metidos y toda esa locura de los L'Cie estaba siendo demasiado para el pequeño del grupo.

Y estaban completamente equivocados.

Era consciente que desde hacía ya algún tiempo había dejado de preocuparse por tener que luchar día tras día para sobrevivir o por completar su misión, ni le importaba que su cuerpo o su mente acabaran agotados ni que el tiempo corriera en su contra sin saber que final les esperaría. Todo eso había pasado a un segundo plano. Ahora, el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente, a cada segundo, tras cada batalla, en cada uno de sus sueños era…

…_Lightning._

Y sentía que eso le estaba matando.

No estaba seguro de en qué momento había sucedido, pero el niño asustado y perdido que buscaba en ella una figura materna en la que sentirse seguro y en quien confiar tras la muerte de su madre, o el niño que únicamente tenía hacia ella un sentimiento de admiración y cariño entre amigos… Ese niño había desaparecido. En un principio había creído que se trataba de un encaprichamiento propio de la edad y que estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos, pero conforme había ido pasando el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que era mucho más que eso. La necesidad de estar junto a ella, de ver esas sonrisas que solo eran para él, el sonrojo que acudía a sus mejillas cada vez que se perdía en sus ojos azules o la dolorosa sensación de querer abrazarla o probar sus labios – tragó saliva al pensar en esto último – y no poder hacerlo. No había que ser un genio; incluso Snow se percataría si no fuera tan distraído, para saber que el muchacho de catorce años se sentía atraído tanto física como sentimentalmente por ella.

Suspiró. Recogió las piernas hacia sí y se removió sobre la roca, en silencio, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por entre la noche, admirando el paisaje una vez más mientras sus pensamientos se centraban esta vez sólo en Lightning. Le había costado un poco – bastante tiempo en realidad – el haberse acostumbrado a ser un L'Cie y todo lo que eso conllevaba, al igual que en ir construyendo la relación de amistad y confianza que tenía con ella y en saber cual era su lugar en el grupo. Así que, tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto y en tan poco tiempo, aún no estaba seguro de a que lugar le llevaban los nuevos y palpitantes sentimientos que albergaba hacia la chica…

_Al de un estúpido mocoso enamorado._

Dejó caer su frente sobre las rodillas de golpe y gimió ante el pensamiento.

(…)

La madera crepitaba bajo el rojizo fuego de uno de los hechizos de magia de la joven de Gran Pulse; Vanille, mientras que el viento que empezaba a soplar hacía que las llamas se agitaran hacia los lados, de forma un poco brusca pero sin riesgo de que se apagase. El grupo se encontraba asentado en aquel claro un poco alejado del bosque, todos ellos alrededor de la hoguera que les permitía entrar en calor aquella noche algo fría y tranquila.

Tumbado sobre un ancho tronco caído en el suelo, Sazh descansaba - o al menos, parecía intentarlo – con los brazos tras la nuca y una de las piernas encogidas. Soltó un bostezo algo reprimido, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente para espabilarse y haciendo que el pequeño chocobo se agitara entre el afro del hombre, soltando un gruñidito para llamar su atención. Le sonrió como respuesta. A su derecha, no muy alejado, Snow se encontraba sentado en el pedregoso suelo y con la amplia espalda apoyada en el mismo tronco que su compañero. Entre sus manos tenía la lágrima cristalizada de Serah, alzándola con cuidado y observando con una mirada algo nostálgica su resplandor azulado; siempre pensando en ella. Justo enfrente de ellos, Fang estaba acomodada en el suelo con las piernas ladeadas y encogidas y la espalda apoyada sobre una gran roca. En silencio, deslizaba sus dedos por entre las hebras anaranjadas de Vanille, la cual dormía placidamente acurrucada sobre su regazo.

Entre el tenue chisporroteo de la hoguera pudo distinguir el repentino movimiento de algunas ramas y el arrastrar de unas pisadas por el terreno; casi silenciosas. Se cuerpo se tensó. El sonido la alertó durante unos segundos, agarrando firmemente su lanza con la mano libre al tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, procurando no despertar a Vanille por el momento. Centró la mirada en el lugar de dónde había procedido el ruido y estrechó los ojos, con todos sus sentidos avivados y dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento si fuera necesario. Se percató de que Snow también había percibido el sonido y estaba en posición de defensa, pero a los pocos segundos una figura que reconocieron al instante atravesó la zona por entre las sombras, haciendo que se relajaran al instante.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Joder, Light… - la mujer dejó la lanza en el suelo de nuevo. – Por poco nos matas del susto – protestó, exagerando levemente. - ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios eres tan silenciosa? Es de noche, a oscuras, en medio de un lugar infestado de bichos…Y tú te comportas como si estuvieras al acecho o cazándonos, _Sunshine_.  
**  
**Lightning la ignoró.

- No es mi problema si no estáis lo suficientemente alerta –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No se trata de eso, Sis – dijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. - Mira, podríamos haberte confundido con una bestia salvaje o algún soldado de PSICOM que estuviera en nuestra busca – repuso Snow. – Y entonces, ¿qué? Podríamos haberte herido.

Dejó escapar un ruidito de burla.

- No me hagas reír, Snow. No habrías sido capaz ni de rozarme antes de acabar con la cara pegada al suelo.

El rubio pareció querer rebatirle eso último, por lo que Fang se le adelantó.

- Lo que sea – murmuró sin ganas de discutir. – Te has tomado tu tiempo explorando los alrededores. Empezaba a resultar aburrido… - sonrió. - ¿No te habrás escapado tú sola para atender algunas necesidades un tanto… íntimas, verdad? – escuchó un gruñido de advertencia. – No seas así mujer, todos tenemos nuestros instintos y llevamos mucho tiempo sin poder saciarlos… - esquivó un golpe que iba directo a su rostro. - Si quieres la próxima vez puedo acompañarte para ayudarte con tu pequeño problema, soy bastante buena en eso. Seguro que acabará gustándote y vendrás a suplicarme por más – sonrió divertida al ver el rostro de la soldado. - Aunque estoy segura de que preferirías que fuese otra persona quien te cogiera por las muñecas y te empotrara contra el árbol más cercano para…

Snow carraspeó, interrumpiéndola.

- Fang… - dijo en tono de reproche.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin atisbo de arrepentimiento. – Sólo estaba bromeando… -se hizo la ofendida. - Qué poco sentido del humor.

- Sólo cierra la boca, Fang – espetó la soldado, con el tono ligeramente amenazante.

El rubio se rascó la nuca algo nervioso.

– Ehm… ¿Y bien? – se dirigió a Lightning. - ¿Cómo ha ido?

Se encogió de hombros.

- La zona está bastante despejada. Un poco más adelante hay un riachuelo en dónde una manada de Uridimmu parece haberse asentado por un tiempo. No creo que les haga mucha gracia que nos metamos en su territorio, pero es el lugar más seguro por el que cruzar – Snow asintió. - Y pasado ese lugar, a unos diez minutos de camino más o menos, tendremos vía libre hasta toparnos con unos cuantos Reyes Bégimos en una verde llanura que seguramente conecte con la parte central – informó.

– Un poco de diversión y entrenamiento extra – Snow golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño, sonriendo. - Nada que no podamos resolver.

- Suena bien – Fang sonrió. – Supongo que esta noche podremos descansar tranquilamente, ¿eh? – acarició la cabeza de Vanille distraídamente.

Lightning asintió en silencio. Ladeó la cabeza y colocó su mano sobre la cadera, echando un rápido vistazo a sus compañeros para asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien: _los intermitentes ronquidos de Sazh_, _las dos jóvenes de Pulse acurrucadas_ _la una junto a la otra_, _el idiota de_ _Snow… _Se detuvo de golpe._  
_  
- ¿Dónde está Hope? – preguntó, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Snow parpadeó, observando la piedra azulada

- ¿Uh? ¿Hope? Se fue poco después de que te marcharas a reconocer el terreno – respondió. – No estoy muy seguro de a dónde se dirigió – añadió, - tan sólo dijo que necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas.

Ella alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

- Y tú has dejado que se largue de noche, él solo, a explorar nada menos que las tierras infestadas de bestias y peligros desconocidos de Gran Pulse… ¿no?

Visto así, quizá sí que sonaba algo imprudente.

- Vamos, _Sis_ – se defendió. – Te preocupas demasiado. No creo que se haya ido muy lejos, seguramente esté a unos pocos minutos de aquí – señaló el lugar por el que se había marchado. – Es normal que el chico necesite un poco de intimidad para pensar en sus cosas y todo lo que está sucediendo – aseguró. – Además, todos sabemos que ha ido creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte desde que esto empezó, así que me parece que ya es mayorcito para defenderse solo…

Ella gruñó.

- Voy a ir a buscarle – sentenció.

Le dio la espalda a Snow y caminó hacia el lugar por el que Hope había abandonado el campamento, pasando junto a Fang. Se detuvo a su lado, dudando unos segundos antes de volverse hacia la morena.

– Fang, encárgate tú de hacer la primera guardia hasta que regrese – arrugó el ceño. – Y sí, es una orden.

Alzó las manos en un gesto de defensa, sonriendo.

- Lo he pillado, lo he pillado. Déjamelo a mí, tú vete tranquila y encárgate del chico - antes de poder decir nada, Fang habló de nuevo en un susurro. - Aunque sinceramente, soldier girl... - Light la miró interrogante. – Me has sorprendido. Nunca imaginé que te gustasen los chicos tan jóvenes e inexpertos como él - ronroneó. - Hnnn, aunque he de decir que no tienes mal gusto...

Lightning pareció alarmarse, frunciendo el ceño y adoptando una posición defensiva.

– Ah, tranquila. Lo que sintáis o hagáis es sólo asunto vuestro, ni a mí ni a los demás nos incumbe – aseguró en voz baja. – Además, no creo ser la más indicada para dar lecciones de moral sobre lo que está bien o mal en cuanto a las relaciones – se encogió de hombros, observando a Vanille. - No te preocupes, Sunshine – sonrió. - Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

A pesar del suspiro frustrado que había soltado justo antes de marcharse, a Fang no le pasó inadvertida la pequeña sonrisa entre divertida y agradecida que se había formado en los labios de la joven.

(…)

Siguiendo la senda algo empinada que le había indicado Snow, no tardó más de cinco minutos en cruzar un pequeño grupo de árboles y plantas salvajes hasta dar con su quebradero de cabeza personal. Hope se encontraba sentado a pocos metros de la orilla rocosa, con una pierna encogida y los brazos apoyados sobre ella; su vista perdida en el horizonte.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró, antes de caminar hacia él de forma descuidada; haciendo crujir alguna rama seca de por entre la hierba y después el sonido de sus botas arrastrándose por el terreno rocoso. Hope no se movió. _Distraído. _Por un momento, su mentalidad de soldado le hizo fruncir el ceño pensando que, si ella hubiera representado un peligro, el muchacho no habría sido capaz de detenerlo a tiempo.

- Aquí es donde te escondías, ¿eh? – alzó la voz. – No me ha costado tanto encontrarte como había pensado…

El muchacho se sobresaltó al oírla, girándose al instante.

- ¿¡Lightning! –gritó sorprendido. - Lo siento, no sabía que… - se trabó. - Vaya, ugh, me has…

- ¿…Asustado? – le cortó la chica. Era él, ¿o parecía divertida?

El joven carraspeó.

- Sorprendido – le corrigió – En cualquier caso… - se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella, algo nervioso. - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

- Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidí salir a buscarte ya que no parecías tener intención de regresar por tu cuenta – le dijo. – Deberías ser un poco más responsable, nos tenías preocupados.

Hope murmuró una disculpa algo torpe.

- Lo siento, a decir verdad no estaba seguro de cuánto llevaba fuera. Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo… - susurró, algo avergonzado. – ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí…?

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

- No mucho, en realidad. Acabo de llegar – él asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

- Hope, no deberías irte por ahí tu sólo por la noche… - su tono algo serio le indicó que realmente había metido la pata. – O al menos, si lo haces, tendrías que prestar más atención a lo que te rodea. Estaba a dos metros de ti, armando el suficiente alboroto como para que cualquiera se percatara de mi presencia, pero tú ni te has inmutado… - suspiró. - ¿Qué habrías hecho si en vez de ser yo quien te encuentra, hubiera sido alguna bestia de Pulse?

El chico se rascó la nuca.

- En realidad, no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre ambas cosas… - dijo divertido, aunque se calló al ver la mirada de la joven. – Uh, lo siento – suspiró. - Supongo que confiaba en que si sucedía algo, tú vendrías a salvarme – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y ella no pudo discutirle eso.

Observó en silencio el cielo nocturno, ligeramente asombrada por las hermosas vistas.

- ¿Te importa si me siento contigo? – preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Hope ladeó la cabeza para mirarla de reojo, sorprendido por la pregunta. Tras negar con la cabeza suavemente, volvió su vista al frente y golpeó con la palma de su mano la zona de al lado. Ella dio un par de zancadas hasta quedar junto a él y se sentó; las piernas medio encogidas y el cuerpo echado hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre la palma de sus manos.

- Mañana tenemos un largo y duro día por delante, Hope – dijo de pronto, en lo que parecía un intento de conversación. – Quizá deberías ir a descansar un poco, saldremos muy temprano; seguramente en pocas horas debamos empezar a movernos de nuevo.

Asintió sin mirarla.

- Sí, lo sé. Tenía pensado volver junto al resto e irme a dormir, en un rato – respondió.

Ella le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿No estás cansado? – preguntó. – Vaya, creo que me estoy ablandando… - murmuró divertida.

Hope soltó una carcajada, leve.

- No te preocupes por eso, Light, sigues siendo igual de sargento que siempre – respondió, sonriendo ante la mueca de disgusto que hizo ella. – En realidad, sólo quería estar aquí sentado un poco, ya sabes; tener un tiempo para pensar y desconectar de todo – dijo con sinceridad. – De todas formas, ahora mismo no creo que pudiese dormir ni aunque quisiese…

Ella volvió la vista al frente, sin añadir nada más.

El negruzco cielo que se extendía sobre ellos, iluminado por la luz de su hogar y las diminutas estrellas que lo habitaban, le hizo sentirse realmente pequeña y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía casi especial el poder disfrutar de una vista tan hermosa. _Y aun más poder compartirla junto a él – pensó._

- Es una bonita noche, ¿verdad? – susurró, sin ser del todo consciente de haber pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta. Vio como el chico, tras dudar un poco y mirarla de reojo, asentía en silencio.

- Sí, realmente hermosa… - respondió, aunque esta vez sus palabras no iban únicamente dirigidas al paisaje que estaban contemplando. _Tan hermosa, tan perfecta…_ Suspiró, sintiendo su garganta seca. _Tan inalcanzable_. Vio como Hope bajaba un poco la mirada y una triste sonrisa se formaba en sus labios; Lightning sintió una punzada en el pecho. 

Algo va mal.

Observó al chico: los ojos entrecerrados sin el brillo que le caracterizaba, los labios cerrados en una sonrisa algo forzada, la cabeza gacha y las manos temblando de manera casi imperceptible. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hope? – la pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Su voz sonaba preocupada, y eso sólo hizo que él se sintiera aún peor.

Esperó unos segundos, en silencio, pero no respondió.

- Hope… ¿Confías en mí? – el chico asintió en silencio sin pensárselo. _Eres en quien más confío, siempre. _ – Puedes contarme que es lo que te preocupa, somos compañeros, somos amigos… - murmuró. – Sea lo que sea que tienes en mente, puedes decírmelo. Te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado, que te protegería, ¿recuerdas? – le sonrió levemente.

_Amigos._ Nunca pensó que odiaría tanto esa palabra.

- Lightning, no… - estiró las piernas y dejó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la palma de las manos, al igual que ella. – No es tan sencillo. No creo que pueda explicártelo.

La joven alzó una ceja.

- Eso no es una excusa. – respondió. – Ni siquiera lo has intentado.

Hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene intentarlo cuando sé que no va a ninguna parte?

- Yo no te he enseñado algo como eso – contraatacó. El chico se encogió de hombros, como ignorando sus palabras, por lo que decidió probar ella misma. – Como quieras, lo haré a mi manera.

El muchacho la miró, dubitativo.

- ¿Extrañas Cocoon…? – preguntó. – Tus amigos, tu padre, tu vida… - se fijó en sus facciones, intentando ver algún gesto en el muchacho. - _Nuestro_ hogar…

- No soy un crío con morriña, si es a lo que te refieres – se defendió, pero luego suavizó el tono. – Q-quiero decir, por supuesto que echo de menos todo eso, ¿acaso tú no? Pero eso no es lo que trato de…

- Vale, ¿es todo este lío de los L'Cie? – no le dejó acabar.

- ¿Qué demon…?

- Si no quieres decirme que es lo que te preocupa, tendré que averiguarlo – dijo como si fuera lo más lógico. –Así que, ¿estoy en lo cierto? – preguntó de nuevo. – Mira, sé lo que estás pensando. Todo esto es una locura, ¿verdad? L'Cie con poderes, enfrenarnos a monstruos, el Fal'Cie, completar nuestra misión… - gruñó. – Parece una broma de mal gusto. Aun así, a pesar de que las cosas se estén poniendo difíciles o de que se nos acabe el tiempo… Vamos a salir de esta – sentenció. - Te lo prometo. No importa a qué tengamos que enfrentarnos, no vamos a…

- Espera, Lightning, ¡espera! – rió con nerviosismo, intentando frenarla. _¿Cuándo demonios se había vuelto tan habladora? _– En serio, está todo bien, no estoy preocupado por eso. De verdad.

- ¿No te preocupa convertirte en Cieth? – él negó con la cabeza. - ¿Ni el Fal'cie? – repitió el movimiento. - ¿Estás seguro? – asintió.

- Lo estoy. No me importa nada de eso ahora, Light – la chica le miró, alzando una ceja, sin estar muy convencida. El tragó saliva. - Se trata de algo más… personal.

Frunció el ceño, desconcertada. _¿Algo más… personal? _

- Hey… no más venganza contra el idiota de Snow, ¿verdad? – preguntó con cautela. – Quiero decir, no es que me preocupe realmente, y es cierto que es un completo idiota y un bocazas que sólo sabe gritar que es un héroe y mierda como esa, y un irresponsable que…

El chico no pudo evitar echarse a reír, haciendo que ella se detuviera, sintiese algo más aliviada al ver su expresión.

- Oh, vamos, ¿hablas en serio? – la joven no parecía tan divertida. – Supongo que en el fondo sí que le aprecias aunque sea un poco, ¿eh? – le dio una pequeña sonrisa. – Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza, fue perdonado hace mucho tiempo – aseguró. - El pasado es el pasado, ¿verdad? – murmuró. – Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en Palumpolum, ¿no? No hay nada que pueda hacer, no puedo culparle, no tengo que luchar contra él. Y sé que eso no la traería de vuelta – sonrió con nostalgia. – Tú me hiciste ver eso. Y decidí protegerte a ti, luchar por ti, no por…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Lightning estructuró su rostro, notando como se había contraído un poco. Estuvo tentada de morderse el labio. Si no era nada relacionado con su hogar o su aventura L'Cie, y Snow no tenía nada que ver, se le acababan las opciones. Quizá…

Una palabra vino a su mente. _Nora. _Entreabrió los labios, aunque no salió ningún sonido hasta pasados unos segundos.

- Hope, sé que es difícil, pero… - arrugó el entrecejo, buscando las palabras. Nunca había sido demasiado buena en confortar a alguien. – Estamos juntos en esto; todos. Quizá no es lo mismo pero, de algún modo, ahora somos una familia – aseguró. El muchacho la miró, algo desconcertado. - No estás solo, vamos a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase – dudó unos segundos antes de continuar. –Hope, yo… sé lo que se siente, sé cómo te sientes. Y no sirve de nada que te diga que dejará de doler, porque no es cierto; nunca lo es – algo indecisa, movió su mano en busca de la del chico; rozándola con sus dedos. - ¿La extrañas, verdad? Es algo normal, Hope, eso no te hace más débil o…

- No se trata de eso – le interrumpió en cuanto entendió a que se refería. Retiró la mano, evitando el contacto. Se negaba a recordarlo todo de nuevo. _Tienes razón, aún duele. _Sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta. – No tiene nada que ver con esto, Lightning.

Lightning le miró, empezando a impacientarse. Se sentía confusa y, aunque no lo admitiese, algo dolida por el brusco rechazo del chico. Tuvo que reprimir un gruñido; la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que…?

- Se trata de ti – le cortó atropelladamente, soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo todo ese tiempo. – Estoy enamorado de ti, Light.

Sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía de golpe ante esas palabras. Sus ojos buscaron los del muchacho al momento, intentando de algún modo ver el reflejo de esas palabras en ellos, saber qué es lo que pasaba por su mente en ese preciso instante, pero el chico no alzó el rostro en ningún momento. Su mano tembló unos segundos sobre el terreno; las finas cejas fruncidas ligeramente hacia abajo y los labios entreabiertos, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar; no dejó escapar ningún sonido. Su mirada vaciló.

_¿Estaba tratando de decirla que él…?_

El muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento, Lightning… - murmuró, bajando la mirada. – Sé que esto está mal, que quizá no debería tener estos sentimientos hacia ti pero… bu-bueno, no es como si lo hubiese decidido por mí mismo o algo así… - tragó saliva. - P-pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti… - suspiró, enterrando sus dedos en la zona del pecho, arrugando la camiseta. – Y eso me está matando... – acabó susurrando.

La realidad de sus sentimientos le sacudió bruscamente. Lightning escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa, tenue, salir de sus propios labios. La voz de Hope; quebrada y angustiada, hizo que se sintiese como si fuese poco a poco desgarrada. El conflicto de sus emociones hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara; por mucho que quisiese decir o hacer algo, le resultaba imposible.

_Reacciona. Maldita sea Farron, ¡reacciona! _Lightning entreabrió los labios, dudosa. Estiró los dedos sobre el mango de la espada, rozando el frío metal con la yema. El silencio empezó a hacérsele demasiado denso._ ¡Di algo! _Gritó mentalmente_. _Bien. ¿Qué demonios se supone que tenía que decir?

- ¿Desde cuándo…? – dejó la pregunta sin terminar.

El chico apoyó la barbilla sobre la rodilla, rodeando la pierna con sus brazos.

- No creo que eso importe, ¿verdad? – gimió, algo angustiado. – No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado… al menos, no hasta ahora – murmuró. - Quizá, tras la batalla aquel día en Palumpolum, cuando pasó todo aquello entre Snow y yo… ¿lo recuerdas? – _Sí, por supuesto que lo recordaba._ - Te devolví el cuchillo y te dije "Operación Nora, ha fracasado", todo había terminado… - sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo. – Y tú me abrazaste. Sé que sólo fue un impulso, que era – _soy_, se dijo mentalmente – un niño y simplemente te sentiste aliviada al ver que no tenía que pasar por eso; puede que para ti no significase nada más pero para mí… - observó sus manos enguantadas, flexionando los dedos. - O puede que en realidad, aún antes de todo eso, tras la batalla contra Odín, durante nuestro viaje por Gapra Whitewood o cualquier momento juntos, los sentimientos ya estuvieran ahí, escondidos – suspiró. – No lo sé, sólo… están ahí; latentes, son reales.

En el momento en que acabó de pronunciar la última palabra, sintió que empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse hecho el valiente. No le hacía falta alzar la vista para saber qué reflejaría en ese instante el azul de sus ojos o para imaginar sus labios entreabiertos, buscando las palabras que decir. Y a pesar del silencio de la joven, Hope sabía que había escuchado cada una de sus palabras y que seguramente necesitara tiempo para asimilarlas. _Y ser capaz de aceptarlas._ Al igual que sabía que aun manteniendo la mirada calma y una actitud serena y tranquila, ahora mismo sus emociones serían un caos en su interior.

Ni siquiera el gruñido agudo de una bestia nocturna de Pulse hizo que Lightning se inmutase. Su mirada, aún sin alterarse, parecía estar perdida en algún lugar del paisaje. _Son reales. _Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. _Estoy enamorado de ti, Light._ Tembló. Un sentimiento reconfortante, placentero, un sentimiento risueño que nunca había experimentado se extendió por su pecho; extraño, cálido. Y aun así, una pequeña parte de ella; dolorosa, se negaba a ese sentimiento. Sabía que no estaba bien, que no debía sentir nada como aquello por Hope. Maldita sea, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo? _Es siete años menor que tú, Lightning. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? No lo aceptarán. _Bufó mentalmente; por lo que recordaba nunca le había importado lo que pensasen los demás. Y aun así, no podía evitar seguir dudando, de sentir algo de miedo. Había prometido protegerle, que siempre estaría ahí para él, que nunca le abandonaría y, sin embargo, sus sentimientos… _Acabarás haciéndole daño. _El solo pensamiento hizo que sintiera un nudo en su garganta. _No debes quererle, Lightning._ _No lo hagas._ Sonrió levemente, triste. Lo sabía. Y sólo tenía una respuesta en mente. _Demasiado tarde._

- Lightning – por alguna razón, la forma en que pronunció su nombre hizo que se estremeciera. – Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no siempre será así; no siempre voy a tener catorce años – se detuvo unos segundos, buscando las palabras antes de continuar. – Quizá no tenga el derecho a pedirte esto, pero ahora mismo quiero ser egoísta. Espérame – le rogó. – Tan sólo cuatro años, algo menos incluso, y habré cumplido los dieciocho y no tendrás que preocuparte por la edad. Creceré, me haré más fuerte. Me convertiré en alguien capaz de protegerte y de cuidar de ti – alzó los ojos, mirando su rostro, – en alguien digno de ti, de estar a tu lado – le susurró. – Yo… No me importa tener que esperar cuatro, siete o quince años para poder estar contigo si tú lo necesitas. Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar o a desaparecer; nunca – su voz sonaba casi necesitada. – Así que Light, por favor, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que…

- Hope – el muchacho se detuvo de golpe ante la interrupción. Se mordió el labio, agachando la cabeza lentamente y entornando los ojos, sin atreverse a mirarla. _No quiero oírlo._ Cerró las manos en forma de puño, evitando así que le temblaran. _Por favor, Light, no lo digas._

- Lo siento, Hope – su pecho se encogió. _No lo hagas, Light_. – Yo no… no puedo hacerlo – murmuró sin mirarle. Se removió en el sitio, inquieta. - No creo que pueda… - su voz dudó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. – No puedo esperar por ti todo ese tiempo… - dejó escapar en un susurro.

No dijo nada. Se formó un silencio entre ambos; incómodo, un silencio que distaba mucho de los momentos apacibles y de intimidad que solían compartir ambos en sus ratos a solas. Dolía. Sentía como si una pequeña fuerza le oprimiese el pecho, con fuerza, dificultándole la respiración. Un pequeño sollozo murió en su garganta. _¡Deja de doler!_ Inconscientemente, clavó las yemas de los dedos en sus muslos, sintiendo un escozor leve en sus ojos; se obligó a reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No quería verse débil frente a ella, no esta vez.

- Ya veo… - aún así, la voz le salió dolida, débil. - Supongo que tienes razón… - el chico forzó una pequeña sonrisa. – Lo siento, sé que quizá no debía haberlo hecho pero… necesitaba decírtelo – musitó. – Aún sabiendo cual sería el resultado, no podía seguir ocultándotelo… - _Y nunca me imaginé que doliese tanto. _Alzó los ojos hacia ella, tan sólo un segundo, antes de volver a bajar la mirada. - ¿Crees que podrías… olvidarlo? – preguntó de pronto. - Yo no… - tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta seca. - No quiero perderte por esto…

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho; aguda, que le hizo desviar la mirada y arrugar el ceño. _Buen trabajo, Farron. Acabas de meter la pata a lo grande. _Gruñó mentalmente.

Lightning cerró los ojos, dejando escapar el aire por entre sus labios con suavidad.

- No vas a perderme – respondió suavemente. – Nunca me apartaré de tu lado, Hope. Es una promesa – aseguró en voz baja.

En silencio, dejó que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia un lado y arrastró la mano con lentitud por el terreno, deteniéndola justo en el momento en que se encontró con la del muchacho. La rozó con la yema de sus dedos, en una caricia, notando como la mano contraria se agitaba un segundo ante el contacto. Entreabrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza hacia el chico, observando ambas manos juntas; entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

_Cálidas. _Ese fue el primer pensamiento que acudió a su mente._ Reconfortantes. _Recorrió la forma de sus manos con la mirada, procurando no perder detalle; memorizándolas. Las elevó lentamente, juntando palma con palma, rozando yema contra yema, bajo la aturdida mirada del chico. Sonrió levemente. _La distancia que nos separa… _Se fijó en como los dedos de Hope no alcanzaban los suyos, separados tan sólo unos milímetros, en como su mano parecía estremecerse y acomodarse sobre la suya, dejándose envolver por ella. _Su mano, aun siendo suave y cálida, es más pequeña…_ Y a pesar de eso, Lightning no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentía que sus manos fueran sostenidas por las suyas; dejarse acariciar, aferrarse a ellas. _Aun si existe… La distancia no es tan grande…_

Hope alzó la mirada hacia ella, dubitativo, la confusión palpable en sus ojos. Optó por no decir nada, alzando el brazo libre hacia él y apoyando la mano en su pecho, cogiendo y tirando suavemente de la camiseta. Se inclinó un poco más hacia su cuerpo, en silencio, manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la suya y sin soltar en ningún momento el agarre de su camiseta. Inclinó el rostro levemente hacia delante, entrecerrando los ojos hasta casi apoyar su frente contra la de Hope, suavemente. Suspiró

- ¿Light…? – dejó escapar su nombre bajito, como con miedo a que ella se apartase.

Sentía su respiración salir y chocar contra sus labios, caliente; de forma lenta. Observó cómo ella iba cerrando sus ojos, casi como a cámara lenta, e inclinaba el rostro aún más, hasta que sintió como sus narices se rozaban. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Sus labios…

_¿Lightning…?_

Sus labios rozaron los de él, tan sólo una décima de segundo, para tirar repentinamente de su camiseta y atrapar los labios del chico entre los suyos; suavemente pero con firmeza. Hope quedó mudo; sus ojos verdes reflejando el conflicto entre la confusión y la sensación placentera, apacible, que se removía en su pecho. Sintió como ella presionaba sus labios, con fuerza, aumentando el agarre de su camiseta para acortar aún más el espacio entre ambos. Reaccionó; sus manos se deslizaron rápidamente y se aferraron a la cadera de Lightning, cerrando sus ojos ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que le recorría el cuerpo. Hope movió los labios contra los suyos, con firmeza y necesidad, pero con un toque tierno y cauteloso propio de él; Lightning no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios, enredando su mano libre en el pelo del chico, tirando con suavidad. Hope soltó un gruñidito que murió entre sus labios y, segundos después y muy a su pesar, se vio obligado a romper el contacto cuando empezó a sentir la falta de aire.

En silencio, se separaron tan sólo unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para tomar aire pero poder seguir sintiendo la respiración del otro. Tras unos segundos, Hope abrió los ojos, el verde de éstos brillaba con dolor y angustia; Lightning no se atrevió a decir nada, pero tampoco a separarse más de él. Hope se mordió el labio.

- Lightning… -jadeó bajito. - ¿Por qué...? – entreabrió los labios, desviando la mirada; confuso. – No lo entiendo, yo… - sintió las palabras atascarse en su garganta. – Yo… pensé que habías dicho que no podías, que no sentías nada… - arrugó la tela del pantalón entre sus dedos. – Yo no… no quiero esto… - musitó. – No quiero que sientas lástima por mí o hagas algo si no es lo que sientes… - forzó una sonrisa. – Lightning, no lo hagas… Sé que esto era imposible, que no había manera de que tú pudieses sentir algo así por mí pero… - agachó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. – No quiero una mentira… - susurró. – Te quiero, Lightning… Y duele – gimió, sintiendo que su pecho se contraía. – Por favor, Light, no hagas que duela más… yo sólo…

La voz le falló. Sus manos tiritaron sobre sus muslos, su respiración se agitó; cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, intentando tranquilizarse. Lightning, sin pensárselo, cubrió las manos del chico con las suyas, con cuidado, dándole un pequeño apretón para captar su atención.

- Hope – el chico tembló cuando sintió los dedos de ella agarrarle la barbilla. - Hope, mírame – pidió, levantando su rostro y obligándole a no apartar la mirada. El chico se resistió, pero finalmente alzó la mirada, clavando sus ojos en ella; tristes. Su pecho se contrajo. – Lo siento… - murmuró, su voz más baja de lo normal. – Hope, no quiero que pienses que esto no… - dudó, - que no significa nada para mí – dijo. - No es una mentira. Nunca te haría algo como eso – conforme las palabras iban saliendo, el agarre sobre la mano del chico se hacía más fuerte. – Yo sólo no… no quiero hacerte daño – susurró. – No me importa lo que piensen, no me importa la edad pero, sé que quizá esto no es lo correcto. Puede que al final, de un modo u otro, te haga daño. Y tengo miedo de hacerlo – intentando que su respiración se calmase, se inclinó de nuevo hacia el chico, apoyando la frente sobre la de él; el frío de su propia piel hizo que se estremeciera por su calidez. – Pero aun así, no puedo hacerlo… no puedo esperar por ti tanto tiempo Hope – repitió las mismas palabras. - Y no quiero esperar…

El brillo de inseguridad y tristeza en sus ojos centelleó, al mismo tiempo en que el muchacho entreabría los labios para tomar aire, dejando escapar una exclamación algo angustiada; perdido. Lightning entrelazó sus dedos con los de él; suspiró al ver que no reaccionaba.

_Olvídalo. Siempre has sido más de acciones que de palabras, Farron. _

- Lo siento, Hope – murmuró contra sus labios. – No pienso esperar por ti todo ese tiempo – rozó sus labios, suavemente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. - Te necesito ahora, Hope…

Y fue él quien la besó. Sintió las manos en sus mejillas, atrayéndola hacia él; más cerca, apretando sus labios tibiamente, sin apenas moverlos. Lightning observó sus párpados caídos, el tenue rubor en el rostro del chico; las manos temblando. Apenas duró unos segundos; pero fueron suficientes para que ambos sintieran que el dolor o las dudas habían desaparecido por completo.

Tras el arranque decidido, el chico soltó una risita; nervioso, rascándose la nuca e intentando no apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules.

_Es ahora o nunca, Hope._ Se dijo. _Díselo._ _Son sólo dos palabras._

- Light, yo… - musitó, pero la joven le detuvo colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios del chico.

Él se estremeció.

- Lo sé – respondió. Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y el muchacho sintió que su corazón se detenía por ese simple gesto. _Hermosa_. – Yo también, Hope…

_(...)_

_Sí… Sin duda alguna, Gran Pulse era un lugar mágico…_

* * *

_¡Fin! Nee, ¿os ha gustado aunque sea un poquito-poquito? XD =D Gracias a todos los que leais - dejéis review o no - ¡Nos leemos! =)  
_


End file.
